


Don't Blink? No Problem

by Evenmoor



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a Weeping Angel. It's not a fair fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink? No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. We all really want to see a staring contest between Cas and a Weeping Angel. 
> 
> A reader named Irezel kindly drew an illustration for this story. It can be found at http://irezel.deviantart.com/art/Castiel-Vs-Weeping-Angels-298515258.

Castiel stared at the stone statue that had attempted to sneak up on him.

The statue stared back, its face frozen in a snarl and its fingers bare centimeters from Castiel's shoulder. No doubt attracted by Castiel's transcendental energies as a moth to a flame, the creature, ironically in the shape of an angel, had foolishly attempted to lay its hands on a _true_ angel, an Angel of the Lord. Never mind that even the lowliest multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent would certainly overwhelm any of the Lonely Assassins that actually attempted to consume its divine Grace. It was comparable to a man attempting to stuff an entire banquet for several hundred people into his stomach all at once, or trying to imbibe all of the Great Lakes in one gulp: his body simply couldn't handle it.

In any case, this one never even got _that_ far; Castiel was much faster than it. And he rarely blinked. He had been informed by his human acquaintances that this particular aspect of his behavior was somewhat unnerving to most people, but it was extremely useful when facing a quantum-locked monster intent on feasting on the abstract energies of other living things.

The Angel of the Lord stood impassively for a short time. "Even I can appreciate the absurdity of the situation," Castiel coolly remarked to the frozen statue. His eyes unblinking, the Angel of the Lord calmly placed his palm on the forehead of the creature, and it promptly shattered into dust. He had more important things to worry about.


End file.
